Should I Be Worried?
by writeallnight
Summary: "Kensi, all in means all in. If something's going on with you, I'd like for you to tell me."


A/N: So this is a tag to "Spiral." It has always bothered me that Deeks and Kensi have literally just started their relationship and are supposedly spending all this time together and Deeks has no idea that she went to the doctor or that something is wrong. I just feel like it would have come up if they are literally spending every second of every day together. So I fixed it. And now I'm happy. All of that being said I did love this episode and the group zen scene will go down in history as being one of my favorite moments ever. Enjoy!

* * *

"Fern, I'm home!" Deeks announced as he opened Kensi's front door, keys in one hand, take-out in the other.

"Okay Sam. Yeah. Thanks. Take care of him for us," Kensi ended the call as Deeks pulled burgers and fries out of the bags. Kensi joined him on the couch. "Hi."

"Hi. How's Callen?"

"He's uh, he's okay. Sam said the doctors are keeping a close eye on him but they think they got to him in time," Kensi told him as she inserted a straw into her drink.

"That's good," Deeks replied. "He'll bounce back fast. He always does."

"Yeah," Kensi looked at her burger and then set it down.

Deeks looked at her. "You okay?" he asked.

She fiddled with a straw wrapper. "Yeah, I guess this one just…I mean, we deal with bullets and knives and fists all the time. Something like what happened to Callen, something we can't see or control…it's scary."

"Yeah, actually, I've been wanting to ask you about that," Deeks set his burger next to hers and cleared his throat. "Should I be worried?"

Kensi frowned at him. "About what?"

"You uh, you didn't tell me you had a doctor's appointment."

"Yes I did. I told you on Monday."  
"You said you had an appointment. That could be anything. Hair, nails, bookie."

"Yes Deeks, clearly I was going to see my bookie," Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Kens, I'm serious. You didn't tell me. And now you're meditating. Is there something I should be worried about?"

"No," Kensi said. "I'm fine."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" His eyes searched hers for the truth.

"I just didn't think about it."

"Kensi, all in means all in. If something's going on with you, I'd like for you to tell me." He reached for her hand. "What's going on?"

"Deeks, I'm fine. Really. I went in for a routine physical and when I mentioned that I was more tired than usual they ran some tests. It's not a big deal."

"You know what I think?"

"I don't really—"

Deeks steamrolled over her. "I think that you went through something horrible in Afghanistan and you came back and hit the ground running and you haven't really given your body a chance to catch up. I think maybe you need to take things a little easy and give your system a chance to reset," he told her.

"Deeks, we have a job to do," she told him. "I can't exactly take a day off just because I'm tired."

"Then maybe you should be on desk duty for a little while."

"Ha!" she snorted. "Deeks, come on. I'd be more stressed out on desk duty worrying about you out there all alone than I ever would be watching your back out in the field."

"I feel like you're not taking this seriously enough," Deeks looked frustrated.

"There's nothing to take!" she told him. "Deeks, I'm fine."

"Kensi," he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Deeks," her eyes softened. "Why is this such a big deal to you?"

He took her hand and locked his fingers with hers. "Kens, I just got you. We just figured this out. And I'm happy. For the first time in a very, _very_ long time I am happy. I don't want to lose you because of something I can't protect you from."

She smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "You're not going to lose me. I will slow down as much as possible. I will sleep more and push myself less," she squeezed his hand. "I'm happy too."

His eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she told him. "Can we eat now?"

"Yeah, come here."

She settled back against his chest and he pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head before picking up his drink. Kensi reached for the remote and flipped on the TV. "Survivor good for you?"

"Sure. We can watch for," he checked his watch, "fifteen more minutes."

She wrinkled her nose. "Fifteen minutes? Deeks, it's 8:45."

"Yeah and 9:00 is your new bedtime Granny," he proclaimed.

"I am not going to bed at 9:00pm," she protested.

"Hey, you're the one who said you needed more sleep," he told her.

"Deeks…"

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't get yourself all worked up right before bed Grandma. You won't be able to go to sleep."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," he grinned down at her.

"No," she conceded. "I don't."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave your love in the reviews. And remember you can also follow me on tumblr as chicgeekgirl89 where you can learn more about my Densi addiction and my feelings on life in general.


End file.
